


Tending To Ianto

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace





	Tending To Ianto

 

**Title: Tending To Ianto**  
emoriesAuthor: missthingsplace  
Paring: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchward or any of the characters ... infortunately.  
Summery: Carrying on after the episode 'Countrycide' in series 1.  
Spoilers: None really, just the mention of the above.  
Rating:  PG 

 

Jack didn't realise just how badly Ianto had been beaten till he got him back to the Hub. He sent the others off home, assuring them that he would tend to Ianto himself, brushing off Owen's concerns that Ianto might need a once over by a real doctor.

Ianto seemed to be in shock and was lead willingly by Jack through the Hub. Jack sat him on the edge of his bed and started to remove his clothes. Ianto made no attempt to stop him as he removed his jacket, T-shirt and boots.

Jack now started to see the extent of his beating, he was badly bruised over most of his torso. Jack pulled him to his feet, his arms engulfing him, pulling him close, he held him like that for a few minutes, then after gently kissing him on the forehead, he loosened his grasp.

Supporting him with one arm, his other hand went to the waistband of Ianto's jeans, Ianto made a half hearted attempt to stop him, Jack brushed his hand away and released the button of his jeans and sliding the zip open. He eased the jeans down to his knee's.

Still supporting his he lent over and pulled the covers of the bed down, then gently lowered Ianto back to sitting on the edge. Ianto seemed to realise resistance was furtile and complied. Jack eased the jeans from his legs, over his feet, and finished by removing his socks.

The bruising he realised was not confined to his torso, and his face for that matter, his legs had been subjected to the beating also. After a few seconds consideration he decided to leave Ianto's underwear on. He gently eased him into a lying position, on his side, on the bed and put the covers over him.

Jack climbed onto the bed, upon the covers and lie down behind him, his arm slid across Ianto, holding him gently. For the first time during this Ianto spoke to Jack, just a quiet, defeated 'Thankyou' and gestured to Jack that he should join him under the covers.

Jack stripped down to his underwear and climbed in, positioning himself as before, he realised Ianto had slipped into sleep at last. He kissed him gently on the cheek before snuggling up to him, to try and give some comfort as he slept.

The end.


End file.
